User blog:SensibleCenobite/Nosferatu: 2089
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for Sires, Neonates, and Fledglings. This story is science fiction. For players and characters that are tired of the grind. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. The year is 2089 on some Earth like planet. A group of nerdy Nosferatu are clicking away in choice based prison cells. Mr. White, an ancient Glass Walker, has been put in charge. These are their stories: Project start: Mr. White paced up and down the isle of cubicles making a deep grimace. These were the ugliest people he had ever worked with, he pondered to himself slowly. All that stuff in their face, tattoos in all the wrong places, and bad hygiene. Clan Nosferatu had been picked to program the first fully sentient piece of AI for some anonymous mega corporation. We didn’t want to let Mr. White down, so we gave it our all. We were all smart enough to not send in our pictures during the interview process and our charm and intellect blew them out of the water. Project middle: Clan Nosferatu needed to focus their efforts on the project, so a deal was made. They would not have to Obfuscate, but would have to learn Auspex to help during the development cycle. The Changeling community was involved and gave us all the worst pair of BC glasses in history. That’s birth control glasses to you Neonates. No one got laid by nice Hawaiian people at the door if you catch my drift. The work hours were long and there was a sign on the door that read “DON’T EVEN ASK FOR HOLIDAYS OFF! 100/HR WORK WEEKS MINIMUM!” Project Falling: De motivational posters were everywhere. One man with a noose around his neck screams “Hang in there.” Another poster has a line of bent nails saying “No amount of effort will make up for lack of intelligence or creativity.” The last one I can remember I know this is in the future, but I can time travel so… is a poster with a guy with a pole saying “it’s no ones vault, but your pole vault.” Everyone is complaining about the Wraiths haunting the building and the general lack of kindness. Since the original code base had been developed by Knockers, it had one fatal flaw. The system couldn’t be compiled by someone that hadn’t worked on the original. There were only four people that worked on the original and only one was in my office. He’s about to go on vacation to Chandra for a wedding and his boss tells him not to go. He goes anyway and says, "good luck!" Project Collapse: It’s X-Mas season and my soul is destroyed. I can’t get the system up and repaired because of it’s fatal flaw and my lack of a desire to work sixteen hour days. Why I signed a year and a day contract with the Fae, I will never know. Debt to his Prince and Majesty I suppose. On X-Mas day, Instead of going to Faerie Court to celebrate with huge cuts of fresh celestial sushi, Fae wine, dancing, and partying, I chose to sleep. What a fatal mistake. I guess not being a courtier at his Majesties Court cost me my reputation. He was so upset with me that he dissolved my contract right then and there and paid out all my favors on the spot. His chief justice tersely shook my hand and let me out the front portal. I walk out of the portal next to my front door. The pain got to me for a second when I got dissolved, but hey at least I got a good vacation and some dough right? Master Yowzers contacted me in my dreams that night and I saw the most interesting vision. My Coterie was upset that I didn’t want to work for the Faerie Court. I told master Yowzers that I wanted to start gardening and he told me to go to my garden. I thanked him and flew off to gardening school in a space ship. I woke up from my night nap and told my mentors about what I saw. They first thing they were worried about, favors to pay my bills. My one mentor was mad because of all the favors it took to get me through the Prince’s Chantry. I just got dissolved and moved on to Haven and all they can care about is the gold coins. Go have fun or something. See you in Haven, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts